Dias Felizes
by SLopez
Summary: Os dias são felizes, mas algo acontece e Rachel Berry sai de casa. Será que Finn consegue reconquistá-la e voltar aos dias felizes?


**Nome:** Dias Felizes

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente, Finn não me pertence, assim como nenhuma das outras personagens de Glee… Ah e as músicas também não me pertencem ("Leaving" e "Shadows", ambas dos Westlife).

**Spoilers:** Nada a partir do episódio "Home"

**N.A.:** É a primeira história que publico, mas já tenho outra completa, embora não a tenha pblicado. Esta história passa-se no futuro. É apenas um capítulo, mas ficou grande! Espero que gostem! E se gostarem, deixem o vosso comentário! Se não gostarem deixem também! E se também vos apeteceu bater no Finn-hipócrita, depois do que ele disse à Rachel no final de "Bad Reputation", deixem comentário também! Eu agradeço!

* * *

Finn Hudson, nos seus 24 anos, ainda não conseguia acreditar que demorara cinco meses a tomar esta decisão. Podia ter evitado todos aqueles dias de depressão e remorso se não fosse tão imaturo. E diabos o levassem se ele não saísse daquela cidade com Rachel Berry ao seu lado.

Neste momento, ele encontrava-se em Nova Iorque e sentia-se como um _serial killer_ a perseguir a sua vítima. Mas não havia outro modo de poder reconquistar Rachel. Ou talvez houvesse, mas esta era mais empolgante.

Enquanto seguia, ao longe, a pequena silhueta da diva, reparou que esta entrou num pequeno bar onde se podia ler um aviso de néon com as palavras _KARAOKE HOJE_.

_Perfeito_, pensou. Encontrava-se já à entrada do estabelecimento e hesitou, recordando o que havia acontecido há cerca de cinco meses atrás.

_** *Flashback***_

_ Rachel Berry e Finn Hudson tinham estreado a moradia onde ambos viviam, em Lima, Ohio, na semana anterior e estavam mais felizes que nunca. Enquanto Rachel esperava por notícias da parte dos produtores de um musical da _Broadway_, aceitou um emprego como professora de música na escola que frequentou anos antes, a _William McKinley High School_, transmitindo tudo o que tinham aprendido na Universidade de Nova Iorque aos seus adorados alunos. Por seu lado, Finn trabalhava na oficina do padrasto, sendo também treinador-adjunto da equipa de futebol e basquetebol da mesma escola que a companheira._

_ Finn chega a casa e pendura o seu casaco num cabide, seguindo para a cozinha, de onde vem um maravilhoso aroma. Depara-se com a mesa posta com simplicidade para duas pessoas e duas velas acesas entre os pratos._

_ Entretida com a refeição, Rachel não dá pela chegada do namorado e sobressalta-se quando sente as mãos deste na sua cintura e ele a murmurar-lhe ao ouvido._

_ - Qual é a ocasião?_

_ Ela volta-se para ele, com uma expressão zangada no rosto._

_ - Oh… Não me esqueci do nosso aniversário, pois não? É que tenho quase a certeza de que é no verão e ainda estamos no início de Março…_

_ Rachel suavizou a sua expressão e beijou-o nos lábios, de modo a interrompê-lo._

_ - Não te esqueceste do nosso aniversário, que por acaso até é no verão. – Acrescentou com um sorriso. – Fiquei apenas assustada._

_ Finn suspirou de alívio._

_ - Então a que se deve o jantar especial?_

_ Rachel sorriu radiante e um brilho resplandecente iluminou-lhe o olhar._

_ - Consegui, Finn! Consegui!_

_ Ele olhou-a, confuso, esperando por mais informações, mas depois reparou no envelope elegante que se encontrava junto de um dos pratos._

_ - A sério? – Ela assente. – Mas isso é óptimo, Rach! É o que sempre quiseste! – Acrescenta com um sorriso que quase lhe chega às orelhas._

_ - Sim, é um sonho tornado realidade conseguir o papel principal de _Wicked_! Mas acho que vou rejeitar._

_ Agora sim, Finn estava mesmo confuso._

_ - Mas é aquilo que sempre desejaste, aquilo por que sempre trabalhaste._

_ - Eu sei Finn – o seu olhar já não é tão brilhante – mas eu teria que deixar tudo e mudar-me para Nova Iorque._

_ Ele franze o sobrolho e pergunta:_

_ - E…?_

_ - E nós acabámos de comprar casa, tu não vais deixar o teu emprego sem mais nem menos e eu não te vou deixar aqui. Assim é melhor que eu não aceite o papel._

_ - Nem penses nisso, Rach! Tu não vais desistir do teu sonho por causa desta pasmaceira._

_ Por muito que Rachel estivesse sensibilizada com a reacção do namorado, era teimosa e não estava disposta a deixá-lo vencer a batalha._

_ - Mas também não quero deixar os meus alunos._

_ - Vá lá, Rach. Eles ficam bem com o Kurt, sabes isso tão bem quanto eu._

_ Ela bufou irritada._

_ - Porque queres tanto que me vá embora?_

_ - Só quero ver-te feliz, Rachel, nem que para isso tenha que ficar longe de ti durante umas semanas._

_ - São seis meses. – Replicou ela, cruzando os braços à frente do peito. – Dois meses iniciais de ensaios, que começam já na próxima semana, e quatro meses em palco, todos os fins-de-semana._

_ Ao ouvir as suas palavras, Finn vacilou._

_ - Nos dois primeiros meses, espero poder vir a casa durante os fins-de-semana, mas nos restantes quatro meses, não vou ter pausas, Finn. Não quero que nos afastemos._

_ - Não nos vai acontecer nada, Rach. – Confortou ele, colocando os seus enormes braços à volta da pequena estatura dela. – Vais ligar amanhã de manhã e dizer que aceitas o papel. Depois vais ter com Mr. Schuester e dizer-lhe o que vai acontecer nos próximos meses. Depois vens para casa e eu ajudo-te a fazer algumas das tuas malas, porque vou pedir o resto da semana de folga._

_ Ela olhou-o com um misto de irritação e carinho._

_ - E depois… - continuou Finn, com um sorriso convencido e luxurioso – vamos fazer amor toda a semana._

_ Rachel soltou uma pequena risada e disse:_

_ - É difícil deixar passar um negócio tão favorável, quando colocas as coisas dessa maneira._

_ Finn sorri carinhosamente e inclina-se de modo a poder captar os lábios dela com os seus. Aprofundaram o beijo e esqueceram o jantar quando Finn pegou em Rachel ao colo e a levou para o quarto que ambos partilhavam._

_** *Fim do Flashback***_

_**

* * *

**_Quando acordou dos seus pensamentos, Finn viu que algumas pessoas do interior do bar já tinham reparado nele e não podia arriscar-se a dar nas vistas, uma vez que podia originar uma discussão mais cedo do que pretendia.

Este pensamento só fez com que ele fosse levado a outro momento, que, por sua vez, o levou onde ele está agora.

_** *Flashback***_

_ Os ensaios de Rachel já duravam há duas semanas e ela ainda não tinham conseguido ir a casa, ao contrário do que tinha previsto. Embora não quisesse, Finn começava a sentir-se desprezado e cansado da situação. Rachel já não tinha tempo para ele e quando falavam ao telemóvel, ela só falava no maldito musical e no brilhante do maldito elenco. Claro que ela se interessava pelo dia dele e perguntava-lhe sempre, mas ele preferia ter que lho descrever pessoalmente._

_ Era uma patetice, Finn sabia. Foi ele que a incentivou a ir atrás do seu sonho. No fundo, a culpa era dele, mas revoltava-se por ela não arranjar tempo para ir a casa._

_ Um dia, no final de mais um almoço sem companhia, a sua campainha toca, anunciando um visitante. Finn encaminhou-se para a porta e fica surpreso por encontrar Santana Lopez do outro lado. Esta estava chorosa porque a sua relação com Brittany não estava a resultar. Finn não percebeu o porquê de ela se dirigir a ele para desabafar, mas ingénuo como era e com o seu bom coração, ajudou-a aconselhando-a o melhor que conseguiu._

_ - Obrigada Finn! – Agradeceu Santana, enquanto ele a encaminhava para a saída. – É uma pena que a Rachel te tenha deixado._

_ Finn franziu o sobrolho, irritado._

_ - Ela não me deixou. Está em ensaios intensos para o musical._

_ - Não é isso que as revistas dizem. – Replica Santana com um sorriso maldoso. – E eu não te deixaria aqui sozinho tanto tempo. Alguém podia aproveitar-se e tratar-te bem._

_ Antes que tivesse tempo de processar o que ouvira, ela já o estava a beijar fervorosamente. No preciso momento em que Finn a afasta de si furiosamente, ouve-se um baque. Ambos olham para o local de onde veio o ruído e deparam-se com uma Rachel Berry à beira das lágrimas e com a sua mala de viagem tombada no chão. Santana sai rapidamente, não precisando de indicações._

_ - Rach… isto não foi nada do que estás a pensar._

_ - E o que estou eu a pensar, Finn? – Replica Rachel, amargamente._

_ - Não sei, mas tenho a certeza de que não é algo bom._

_ Ela solta um silvo de desprezo._

_ - A sério, Finn? E o que te leva a dizer isso? É completamente normal chegar a casa e ver o namorado enrolado com outra, não é?_

_ - Eu não estava enrolado com ela, Rachel._

_ - Então ando com alucinações. – Ironizou ela. – Talvez seja do trabalho a mais._

_ - Por favor, Rach. Ela tinha acabado de me beijar e eu afastei-a assim que me apercebi do que estava a acontecer. E depois chegaste. Tens que acreditar em mim!_

_ - Mas não acredito! – Replicou Rachel, com azedume. – Passo duas semanas fora e arranjas logo substituição._

_ - Talvez andes mesmo a trabalhar demais. – Responde Finn. – Não vês nada de errado no que acabaste de dizer?_

_ - Vejo muita coisa errada, mas nada que seja culpa minha._

_ - Não, Rachel? O facto de passares duas semanas fora não te parece errado neste cenário?_

_ - Sabias que ia ser difícil…_

_ Finn explodiu e cortou-lhe a palavra._

_ - Sim, sabia que ia ser difícil, mas não sabia que ia ser impossível! És capaz de imaginar o que é dormir sem te ter ao meu lado?_

_ - Por acaso sei Finn. Isso funciona para os dois lados. Eu também tive que passar todo este tempo sem te ter comigo. Na cama ou noutro sítio qualquer._

_ - E o que me garante que estiveste sozinha? Na cama ou noutro sítio qualquer? – Provoca Finn, usando as palavras dela._

_ Rachel olha-o como se não o reconhecesse. Finalmente consegue recuperar as palavras e responde-lhe, reunindo toda a calma que consegue._

_ - Estás prestes a ultrapassar um limite, Finn. E assim que o faças, já não há volta atrás._

_ Finn ri-se sarcasticamente._

_ - Isso é uma ameça Rachel? Um dos teus namorados de Nova Iorque vem cá bater-me?_

_ - Chega! – Berra Rachel. – Eu encontro-te em nossa casa a beijar outra mulher, mas confio em ti se me asseguras que nada se passou ou se ia passar. E tu, em que te baseias para fazeres essas acusações? – Perante o seu silêncio, ela continua. – Exacto Finn, em nada!_

_ Instala-se um silêncio constrangedor entre o casal, que é interrompido apenas pelos soluços de Rachel, quando esta começa a chorar compulsivamente._

_ - Rach, eu… - começa Finn, aproximando-se dela._

_ - Pára! – Ordenou Rachel. – Daqui a dois dias vou-me embora. E vou de vez, Hudson. Considera-te solteiro e livre._

_ Com isto, Rachel pega na sua mala de viagem e encerra-se no quarto, trancando a porta por dentro, indiferente aos pedidos de desculpas de Finn. Sentia-se ferida como nunca se tinha sentido antes. E sentia-se enjoada também. Dissera palavras que lhe faziam doer a cabeça só de pensar nelas e o pior é que as disse com convicção e certeza. Mais uma vez as lágrimas começaram a manchar a sua face e os soluços não tardaram em reaparecer._

_ Do outro lado da porta, Finn Hudson ainda não acreditava no que tinha acabado de fazer. Deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente, só conseguia pensar que tinha de fazer algo para não perder o amor da sua vida._

_** *Fim do Flashback***_

_**

* * *

**_Finn afastou estes pensamentos da cabeça e concentrou-se em procurar Rachel. Avistou-a num dos cantos mais afastados. Estava sentada sozinha, com o rosto inexpressivo e Finn perguntou-se se ela estava a reviver o passado, assim como ele.

Deixou-se ficar em pé durante uns minutos, mas depois achou que, se não queria ser notado, era melhor procurar um local para se sentar. Era difícil não reparar no homem mais alto que se encontrava naquele bar. Por sorte conseguiu um lugar em que tinha visão total de Rachel.

Entretanto, o concurso de karaoke começou e uma rapariga loura com cerca de 18 anos começou a cantar uma música sobre corações despedaçados. O que o leva novamente ao passado. A quatro meses, dezasseis dias e dezassete horas, para ser mais preciso. Não que estivesse a contar, claro!

_** *Flashback***_

_ Durante dois dias inteiros não conseguia pensar noutra coisa senão na discussão e no que podia fazer para compensar a estupidez que tinha feito. Pensava nisso em casa, no trabalho, no caminho entre casa e trabalho, dia e noite sem parar._

_ Encontrava-se no sofá da sala de estar, com um pequeno cobertor a tapar-lhe as pernas. Rachel não o deixava entrar no quarto principal e o quarto de hóspedes ainda não estava preparado para receber hóspedes._

_ Durante uma das voltas desconfortáveis que dava no sofá lembra-se da forma perfeita para remediar a situação. Vai cantar para Rachel e já tem a música perfeita. O único problema é que ele não sabe quando ela vai embora. Sabe que deve ser em breve porque Rachel dissera que só ia ficar mais dois dias. Portanto, ou sairia durante aquela madrugada ou no dia seguinte._

_ Não conseguia adormecer nesse dia e ficou a pensar onde ia colocar o seu plano em prática. Já não via Rachel desde que ela se trancara no quarto, o que o deixava um pouco deprimido. Depois de tanto tempo sem a ver, sem lhe tocar, encontra-se agora na mesma casa que ela, mas continua a ser como se ela não estivesse lá. Tinha mais saudades de Rachel naquele momento, do que tinha tido nas duas semanas anteriores._

_ Por volta das três horas da madrugada, ouve pequenos passos que se esforçam por se manter silenciosos. Levanta-se do sofá de um pulo e dirige-se para a cozinha, de onde vêm os sons._

_ - Rach? – Chamou, hesitante. Ela encontrava-se em frente ao frigorífico com um copo de água fresca na mão. Ao ouvir a sua voz, estremece, mas volta-se na sua direcção. – Já vais embora?_

_ - Vou. – Respondeu secamente._

_ - Por favor, não vás já. – Suplica Finn, sentindo-se a ficar com pouco controlo sobre a voz. – Vamos resolver as coisas, Rach, por favor!_

_ - Sabes que já está tudo resolvido, Finn. – Replicou ela, com a dor estampada no rosto. Pousou o copo no lava-louça e preparava-se para ir embora, quando Finn lhe barra a passagem._

_ - Então deixa-me só mostrar-te uma coisa._

_ Ele dá uma pequena corrida até à sala de estar e liga o sistema de som, escolhendo a música pretendida. Uma melodia suave começa a encher o ar da pequena divisão e ele volta para junto de Rachel. Esta já se encontrava perto da porta de saída com a mala de viagem ao lado, olhando-o com uma expressão dolorosa, que o atinge também a ele._

_ Finn começa a cantar, enquanto Rachel murmura:_

_ - Finn, pára por favor._

_ Ele ignonra-a e continua a cantar._

_Watching the clock on the wall_

_Been a while since you called_

_I can't help but wait_

_It's late and I can't get no sleep_

_Something's different this time_

_It just doesn't feel right_

_Have we broken in two?_

_Am I really gonna lose you tonight?_

_You come walking in_

_Tears in your eyes_

_Pretending like it's alright_

_But I know you're leaving_

_I know that smile_

_I can tell you've been crying_

_You're gonna say goodbye_

_I wish I could stop you_

_But you've made up your mind_

_I beg you don't go_

_But I already know you're leaving_

_Where does the time go?_

_Between goodbye and hello_

_How did we come to this is there something we missed_

_Along the way_

_With your bags at the door_

_I wanna pull you in close_

_And hold you once more even though_

_But I know you're leaving_

_I know that smile_

_I can tell you've been crying_

_You're gonna say goodbye_

_I wish I could stop you_

_But you've made up your mind_

_I beg you don't go_

_But I already know you're leaving_

_Here come the sleepless nights_

_Here come the tears I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the last goodbye leaving us behind_

_Oh this can't be right_

_But I know you're leaving_

_I know that smile_

_I can tell you've been crying_

_You're gonna say goodbye_

_I wish I could stop you_

_But you've made up your mind_

_I beg you don't go_

_But I already know you're leaving_

_Assim que termina, Finn olha-a esperançado e vê-lhe pequenas lágrimas a rolar pelo rosto._

_- Desculpa, Rach. Desculpa o que eu disse e o que fiz. Não nos vamos separar, por favor._

_Ela deixa-se ficar em silêncio durante uns minutos que lhe parecem horas, até que lhe responde num fio de voz._

_- Como tu próprio acabaste de cantar, já me decidi Finn e não vou voltar atrás. Magoaste-me como nunca pensei que fosses capaz. E como posso eu estar com alguém que não confia em mim? Vou-me embora e talvez não volte. De qualquer modo, vou deixar bilhetes reservados para a estreia do musical para ti, para a tua mãe e para o Kurt e o Burt, por isso talvez nos vejamos nesse dia. – As lágrimas nunca deixaram de correr durante todo o seu discurso, o que demonstrava o sofrimento que ela estava a passar._

_Por seu lado, Finn ficou em silêncio. Não conseguia crer que aquilo estava mesmo a acontecer. Ia perdê-la, ia ficar sem a mulher da sua vida._

_Tudo o resto se processou em câmara lenta: Rachel ainda a chorar, a pegar na sua mala de viagem, a dirigir-se para a porta, a abri-la e a voltar-se para o encarar. Ele acorda do seu torpor e aproxima-se dela, enlaçando-lhe a cintura puxa-a para ele e beija-a apaixonadamente, sentindo o salgado das lágrimas dela misturado com as dele. Rachel não recua do beijo, como ele temia, e é ele quem o termina, quando ambos precisam de respirar._

_- Amo-te Rachel. – Finn olha-a nos olhos e perde-se naquele mar de chocolate. – Amo-te. Por favor, não vás._

_Uma nova vaga de lágrimas inunda os olhos de Rachel, que se afasta dele. Antes de virar costas, apenas tem forças para sussurrar:_

_- Adeus Finn._

_***Fim do Flashback***_

_**

* * *

**_Houve algum movimento na mesa de Rachel e Finn regressou ao presente. Um homem que aparentava ter a mesma idade que eles, aproximou-se dela e cumprimentou-a, ou pelo menos foi o que lhe pareceu. Ela escreveu qualquer coisa num pedaço de papel e devolveu-o ao rapaz. Este disse-lhe algo e Finn pôde ver os lábios de Rachel formarem um "Obrigada". Depois disso, o rapaz afastou-se e Rachel voltou a ficar sozinha e pensativa.

_É só um fã_, pensou Finn, aliviado.

Uma voz masculina faz-se ouvir, pedindo aplausos para quem tinha acabado de cantar e um novo voluntário. Chegara o momento e Finn sentia-se ansioso e nervoso. Quando o homem voltou a perguntar quem queria tomar o palco, Finn tomou coragem e levantou-se.

- Eu gostaria de cantar. – Afirmou, olhando directamente para Rachel. Esta estava surpresa e olhava-o como se ainda não acreditasse que ele estava ali.

Finn sobe ao palco e dirige-se ao senhor do microfone indicando a música que quer interpretar. De seguida, pega num microfone.

- Boa noite a todos, o meu nome é Finn Hudson, sou de Lima, Ohio e gostaria de chamar uma pessoa muito especial para cantar comigo. – Durante o pequeno discurso, Finn não tirou os olhos de Rachel, que agora parecia um pouco irritada. – Rachel Berry, dás-me o prazer da tua companhia neste palco?

Todos os presentes no bar se voltaram na direcção da pequena diva, expectantes. Rachel sorri, afectada, e. com timidez, recusa, pedindo desculpa. Finn sente uma pontada no coração, mas não desiste, provocando-a.

- Vá lá, Rach. Sabes tão bem como eu que adoras quando cantamos juntos. Do que tens medo?

Ao ouvir estas palavras, ela lançou-lhe um olhar irado e levantou-se. Ele sabia que a sua provocação ia resultar. E foi então que, apesar da camisola mais larga que ela vestia, ele via a proeminência no seu ventre, levando-o, de súbito, a cerca de duas semanas atrás.

_***Flashback***_

_Depois de Rachel sair de casa naquela noite, Finn passou dias de depressão. Durante toda a semana seguinte não saiu de casa, alegando no seu emprego, na _McKinley High_, que estava doente._

_Porém, não podia estar sempre em casa, logo tentou regressar à sua vida normal. Levou meses a sair da profunda depressão em que se encontrava e ainda não se sentia normal, mas estava a esforçar-se._

_Neste momento, estava a chegar a casa da mãe. Já há algum tempo que não jantavam juntos e sentia saudades dela, bem como de Burt e de Kurt. Foi este último quem lhe abriu a porta._

_- Hey Kurt, como vais?_

_- Olá meu adorado meio-irmão! – Cumprimentou Kurt, sorrindo e fazendo Finn sorrir. Deu-lhe espaço para passar e ele entrou em casa da mãe e do padrasto._

_- A minha mãe já está em casa?_

_- Não. Mas deve faltar pouco. De qualquer modo, o jantar está preparado. Aprendi a cozinhar. – Confessa, orgulhoso._

_- Óptimo Kurt! – Exclama Finn a sorrir._

_- Vem comigo. – Kurt puxa-o pelo braço e encaminha-o para a sala de estar. Lá encontra-se Burt e outro rapaz, mais ou menos da mesma idade que eles e que Finn pensa já ter conhecido em algum sítio. – Este é o Jesse. Lembras-te dele?_

_Bem me parecia, pensou Finn, com um sorriso convencido. Jesse tinha sido o rapaz que lhe roubara Rachel, semanas antes do campeonato regional, de modo a espiar os _New Directions_, uma vez que ele pertencia ao grupo rival, os _Vocal Adrenaline_._

_- Sim, claro! – Disse Finn, estendendo a mão para o cumprimentar. Jesse parecia ansioso._

_- Bem… - começa Kurt – Jesse é o meu namorado!_

_Finn não consegue evitar o ar de surpresa._

_- Não sei o que dizer-vos! – Confessou. – Parabéns!_

_Kurt e Jesse sorriram largamente e agradeceram. Finn ainda estava confuso com o facto de Jesse ser homossexual, mas se Kurt estava feliz, então ele também estava._

_Nesse momento, ouvem a porta da entrada e Carole Hudson-Hummel a chamar freneticamente pelo filho._

_- Estou aqui, mãe! – Berrou Finn em resposta. – Que se passa? Estás bem?_

_- Sim querido, estou. E tu?_

_- Estou óptimo. O que se passa? – Finn começava a ficar preocupado e a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça foi Rachel. – Aconteceu algo com a Rach?_

_A expressão de Carole denunciou-a e ele percebeu que tinha acertado._

_- Que se passa, mãe? Que lhe aconteceu?_

_- Nada ainda. Quero dizer, aconteceu, mas não é grave, querido. – A sua expressão estava agora mais serena, o que tranquilizou Finn. Depois entregou-lhe uma revista em que a bonita face de Rachel preenchia quase uma página inteira. – Senta-te e lê o artigo._

_Ele obedeceu e, à medida que prosseguia a leitura, a sua expressão e os seus sentimentos mudavam. O artigo começava por fazer boas críticas ao desempenho de Rachel no musical e de seguida passava para questões pessoais, devido a rumores de uma possível gravidez. Naquele momento, Finn sentiu o seu coração afundar-se no peito, mas continuou a ler o artigo. Percorrendo as palavras, encontrou a confirmação do boato e isso foi como se o tivessem esmurrado no estômago. Porém, masoquista como era, continuou a ler. A certo ponto, a repórter perguntou a Rachel a quantos meses de gestação ela se encontrava. "Dezoito semanas" eram as palavras impressas. Se a sua matemática não estava errada, dezoito semanas davam quatro meses e meio. Quatro meses e duas semanas._

_Não, pensou, a entrevista foi feita a semana passada e publicada nesta. São quatro meses e três semanas. Rachel ainda não se tinha mudado para Nova Iorque._

_- Vou ser pai. – Murmurou, sorrindo docemente. – Vou ser pai! Mas porque é que ela não me contou?_

_- Isso é algo que tens que lhe perguntar, filho. – Carole Hudson-Hummel também tinha feito as contas e estava feliz com o facto. – Desde que ela foi não lhe voltaste a falar._

_- Eu tentei. Ela não atendia as minhas chamadas e eu desisti._

_- Devias ter ido à estreia do musical. Teria sido a melhor ocasião._

_Finn baixou o olhar._

_- Eu fui, mãe. Logo depois de tu e os rapazes saírem. – Confessa, referindo-se a Burt e Kurt. – Mas não usei o bilhete que ela me reservou. Comprei um e entrei anonimamente. Não queria que ela soubesse que lá tinha estado. Ela foi perfeita, não foi?_

_Carole assentiu e sentiu os olhos a arder, devido às lágrimas que se apoderavam dela._

_- Oh meu querido! Tens que falar com ela. Vai para Nova Iorque o mais rápido possível._

_Ele manteve-se em silêncio. De seguida foram jantar, mas Finn continuava silencioso. No final da refeição, ele e Kurt ajudaram a mãe a arrumar a cozinha._

_- Finn… - chamou Kurt, tirando-o dos seus pensamentos – não quero tentar meter-me na tua vida, mas devias dar ouvidos à tua mãe. Não devias deixar que a imaturidade acabasse com a relação de uma vida. Da tua vida._

_Finn não respondeu. Ao invés, dirigiu-se à mãe e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Seguidamente, voltou-se para Burt._

_- Hey Burt, achas que me podes dar umas semanas de férias?_

_- Claro, miúdo! Está tudo controlado na oficina._

_Finn sorriu e, por fim, dirigiu-se a Kurt, puxando-o num abraço._

_- Obrigado, meu. – Agradeceu Finn. De seguida, voltou-se para Jesse e, em tom de brincadeira, disse: - Trata bem do meu irmão!_

_Saiu de casa da mãe em corrida. Tinha ainda muita coisa para planear se queria esta em Nova Iorque no dia seguinte._

_***Fim do Flachback***_

_**

* * *

**_- Hey Hudson, Rachel Berry não tem medo seja do que for. – A voz melodiosa de que tantas saudades tem tira-o do mundo dos sonhos. Rachel sube ao palco e pega num microfone. – Que música é?

- Tu conheces. – É a única resposta que Finn fornece.

A música começa e é Finn quem inicia.

(**N.A. 2:** _Finn; __Rachel__; __**Ambos**_)

_Mornings after_

_Still lingers_

_Just waking up_

_I see a shadow of you_

_Making breakfast for two_

_I go driving_

_Past our place and_

_I see this girl walk by_

_I smell her perfume_

_For a moment I wish it was you_

_I'm not gonna tell you_

_I'm not gonna say that I'm okay, no_

_I'm tryin' to get over_

_I'm tryin' to get far away from our mistakes_

_But I see shadows_

_Everywhere that I go_

_It's you, reminding me_

_Of how we were_

_Of how it was_

_**I see shadows**_

_**Everywhere they follow**_

_It's you and memories_

_Of how we loved_

_I've had enough of your shadows_

_Four months gone_

_I can't feel you_

_I don't understand it_

_Where did you go?_

_I hate that you're all that I know_

_I'm not gonna tell you_

_I'm not gonna say that I'm okay, no_

_I'm tryin' to get over_

_I'm tryin' to get far away from our mistakes_

_But I see shadows_

_Everywhere that I go_

_It's you, reminding me_

_Of how we were_

_Of how it was_

_**I see shadows**_

_**Everywhere they follow**_

_It's you and memories_

_Of how we loved_

_I've had enough of your shadows_

_You couldn't love me_

_So why won't you leave me_

_Shadows  
Alone is the only place I want to be_

_**I see shadows**_

_**Everywhere that I go**_

_**It's you, reminding me**_

_**Of how to love**_

_**I've had enough**_

_**I see shadows**_

_**Everywhere they follow**_

_**It's you, the memories**_

_**Of how we loved**_

_**I've had enough**_

_**Your shadows**_

_**It's you, the memories**_

_**Of how we loved**_

_**I've had enough of your shadows**_

_**Your shadows**_

Durante a actuação não conseguiram descolar os olhos um do outro. Era incrível que, mesmo com o passar dos anos, continuassem a sentir borboletas no estômago de cada vez que cantavam juntos. No entanto, ao acabar a música, Rachel tinha os olhos preenchidos com lágrimas.

Mal a última nota acaba de tocar, Rachel sai do palco e depois sai do bar. Finn desta vez não hesita e vai atrás dela.

- Rach espera.

- O que queres Finn? Porque estás aqui.

- Vim para falarmos. Já estou em Nova Iorque há quase duas semanas e só agora consegui encontrar-te.

- Sabes que trabalho na Broadway, porque não me foste procurar lá? Ah, já me esquecia. Tu não sabes o caminho, não é? Nem vieste ver a minha estreia. – Ripostou ela.

Finn respirou fundo. Ele sabia que Rachel não ia tornar as coisas fáceis.

- Eu fui à tua estreia, Rach. Simplesmente não usei o bilhete que me reservaste. Não queria que soubesses da minha presença lá. – A expressão dela suavizou um pouco.

- Porquê?

- Rachel, estiveste meses sem atender as minhas chamadas. Que esperavas que eu fizesse? – Ela manteve-se em silêncio e ele aproveitou para continuar. – E há duas semanas atrás descubro, por intermédio de uma revista, que estás grávida. Fiz as contas, Rach. Vou ser pai, certo?

Rachel mostra-se novamente zangada.

_Boa Hudson! Só tacto_, pensou Finn.

- Depois de tudo o que se passou… depois de eu sair de casa por causa de acusações desse tipo… tu… tu consegues repetir o erro.

- Desculpa, Rach, sabes que eu nunca fui bom com as palavras. Por favor, desculpa. Mas tenta compreender, se estivesses na minha posição, também querias ter a certeza.

Seguiu-se um silêncio desconfortável entre eles. Finn dá um passo na direcção dela e, como ela não se afasta, continua a aproximar-se até estar apenas a alguns centímetros dela. Ele coloca um dedo por baixo do queixo dela e obriga-a a encará-lo.

- Rachel, eu amo-te. Sempre amei e sempre vou amar. Amo-te mais que a minha própria vida, mas preciso que me dês uma segunda oportunidade para te demonstrar que valho a pena. Por favor, volta para casa comigo. Há bocado, quando estávamos a cantar… estou mesmo farto das tuas sombras lá em casa, Rach. Estou farto, porque não quero as sombras, quero o original. Quero-te a ti.

Os olhos dela estavam brilhantes por causa das lágrimas e não só. Também espelhavam amor, carinho e ao mesmo tempo tristeza.

- Não posso, Finn…

- Já não sei o que fazer mais para te ter de volta, Rachel! A sério! – Exclamou, exasperado.

- Não me deixaste acabar. – Replica ela com um sorriso. – Não posso voltar para casa agora, Finn. Ainda falta um mês de actuações.

- Oh. Está bem. Suponho que espero lá por ti, então.

- Ou… podes ficar comigo durante este mês e no final vamos para casa juntos. – Declarou com um sorriso mais largo.

Finn não conseguiu resistir ao impulso de a beijar. Desde que chegara a Nova Iorque que sonhava com isso. Envolvidos num abraço íntimo e ainda perdidos nos lábios um do outro, sentiram-se como se nunca tivesse havido qualquer discórdia entre eles. Estavam novamente completos. Estavam de volta aos dias felizes.

- Só me falta fazer uma coisa agora. – Declarou Finn, colocando, de seguida, uma das suas enormes mãos no ventre inchado de Rachel. Esta soltou uma gargalhada, misturada com um soluço, uma vez que estava novamente a chorar.

_Malditas hormonas_, pensou Rachel.

De repente, Finn levanta os olhos para a encarar e a sua expressão é de surpresa, mas exibe um largo sorriso, como uma criança a quem se ofereceu um gelado.

- O bebé deu um pontapé! É a sensação mais maravilhosa do universo inteiro, Rach!

- Pois é! – Assente ela, com os olhos a reluzir. Fora o primeiro pontapé que a sua criança dera e, para dizer a verdade, tinha começado a sentir-se preocupada por, até àquele momento, o bebé ainda não ter dado sinais de vida. Mas ele, ou ela, estava apenas à espera que Finn se juntasse finalmente ao quadro familiar. – E estou muito feliz por poder partilhá-lo contigo.

Ele inclina-se para a beijar mais uma vez. Quando se separam, Rachel pergunta-lhe se ele já jantou, ao que Finn responde afirmativamente.

- Então vou mostrar-te o teu lar para o próximo mês. É aqui perto.

- Óptimo! – Começam a caminhar, Rachel de braço dado com Finn e dedos entrelaçados, até que ele se lembra – Rach, não imaginas com quem o Kurt namora…

* * *

O mês passa mais depressa do que ambos previram, felizmente. Rachel não podia estar mais feliz por poder regressar a casa com o homem que ama. Apesar de adorar o seu emprego, neste momento a sua vida e a vida daqueles que estão com ela é muito mais importante que a toda a _Broadway_.

Ao entrar em casa, respira fundo e absorve o máximo que pode do seu lar. Apercebeu-se que tinha tido mais saudades daquela casa do que pensava. Ouve Finn atrás de si, carregando a bagagem, e nada lhe parece mais perfeito que aquele momento.

- Já estamos em casa, bebé – sussurra, acariciando o ventre.

Sente as mãos de Finn sobre as suas e ele murmura-lhe ao ouvido:

- Bem-vinda a casa, Rachel. – De seguida, beija-a ao de leve nos lábios, enquanto ela deixa rolar uma pequena lágrima de alegria pelo seu delicado rosto.

- É bom estar de volta. Amo-te Finn.

Ele apenas sorri. De repente, pega-lhe numa mão e coloca-se sobre um joelho à frente dela. Ao mesmo tempo que observa o ar de surpresa de Rachel, leva a outra mão ao bolso das calças e retira uma pequena caixa aveludada. Deixa a mão dela por um curto momento, de modo a poder abrir a caixa, revelando um anel dourado com uma pequena pedra prateada no topo, ladeada por duas estrelas douradas gravadas no próprio anel. No interior podia ler-se _Amo-te Rachel Berry_.

- Rachel Berry, amo-te mais do que achava que um coração podia suportar e quero continuar a amar-te para o resto das nossas vidas. Aceitas casar-te comigo?

Rachel ainda não tinha recuperado da surpresa e estava sem palavras, pelo que Finn começou a ficar ansioso.

- Sim. – A sua voz não passou de um sussurro que Finn não ouviu. Clareou a voz e tentou novamente. – Sim. Sim, Finn. Mil vezes sim!

Finn Hudson era, oficialmente, o homem mais feliz à face da terra. Retirou o pequeno anel da caixa, levantou-se, pegou-lhe na mão esquerda e fez deslizar o anel pelo delicado dedo anelar de Rachel, olhando-a sempre nos olhos. Seguidamente, puxou-a para si e beijou-a apaixonadamente. Ela retribuiu o beijo com a mesma urgência e paixão, lançando os braços à volta do seu pescoço.

Tiveram de se afastar em busca de ar, mas deixaram-se ficar com as testas coladas, ofegantes e felizes.

- Amo-te Finn – repetiu Rachel, nos poucos minutos que passaram desde que cruzaram a porta de entrada.

- E eu amo-te Rach.

No dia seguinte, deram a boa notícia a toda a família. Todos ficaram felizes e deram-lhes os parabéns. Jantaram todos juntos em casa de Burt e Carole, incluindo os dois pais de Rachel e Kurt e Jesse. No final, brindaram à felicidade do casal. Após o jantar, Kurt puxou Rachel e começou logo a fazer os preparativos para o casamento com ela, ao que Finn assistia divertido.

A cerimónia realizou-se três semanas depois, graças às habilidades organizadoras de Kurt. Foi uma cerimónia elegante e simples ao mesmo tempo, com o casal a olhar-se fixamente em todo o decorrer da celebração. Por fim, declararam os seus votos um ao outro, trocaram alianças e beijaram-se, selando o seu amor e mostrando-o a todos os amigos e familiares presentes.

* * *

- Ela é linda, Rach – repete Finn, pela milésima vez naquela hora, com um sorriso constante nos lábios – É igual a ti.

- Não é nada, Finn! Tem o teu nariz. – Replica Rachel divertida, acrescentando – Ainda bem!

Solta uma gargalhada bem-disposta e voltam a olhar para a filha perfeita que se encontra deitada entre eles, na grande cama de casal do quarto de ambos, naqueles que é o seu verdadeiro lar.

Rachel levanta-se e pega na filha adormecida ao colo, indo colocá-la no berço que se encontra ao lado da cama. Finn aproxima-se dela e sussurra:

- Sabes que temos que escolher um nome, não sabes?

- Claro que sei… – responde suspirando – Não pode ficar para sempre a Bebé Berry-Hudson.

Finn solta uma pequena risada. Pegando na mão da mulher, encaminha-a de novo para a cama, sentando-se na beira e fazendo-a sentar-se também.

- Sabes, quando ela chorou pela primeira vez, ao nascer, eu percebi que ela vai ser como tu. – Confessa Finn com um grande sorriso. Rachel olha-o confusa, à espera que ele continue. – Cada som que sai da vossa boca é a mais perfeita das melodias.

Rachel sorri, feliz, e de repente levanta-se.

- É isso, Finn! És um génio! – Rachel baixa-se e beija-o fervorosamente.

- Não que me incomode com os elogios, mas podes dizer-me porque sou tão inteligente?

- Melody. Melody Berry-Hudson. – Declara Rachel orgulhosamente. – Soa bem. E, quando for mais crescida, os seus amigos podem chamar-lhe Mel.

Finn sorri, satisfeito, e ambos voltam a aproximar-se do berço da filha.

- Dorme bem, minha pequena Melody. – Pelo canto do olho, Finn vê Rachel exibir o maior sorriso alguma vez visto, assim que ele pronuncia o nome da filha.

Acaricia a pequena cabeça da bebé pela última vez naquele dia e, entrelaçando os dedos nos do marido, Rachel arrasta-o para a cama. Aquele foi apenas mais um dia na longa lista de dias felizes que ainda têm pela frente.

**FIM**

**

* * *

N.A. 3: **Espero que tenham gostado da história, porque, apesar de saber que não está nada de jeito, diverti-me muito a escrevê-la! Aguardo os vossos comentários, sejam eles construtivos ou não! Beijinhos*

SLopez


End file.
